It is a disadvantage of known play enclosures and portable cots for children that they are not adaptable for several uses in that a play enclosure is a separate item to a cot and a child's swimming pool.
Accordingly there is considerable expense providing these items for children.
A still further disadvantage is that the abovementioned items are generally cumbersome and space consuming and therefore are not conveniently portable.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantages.